1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices which resize and redimension spent cartridge cases, including deburring, reaming and cleaning of the cartridge case. Specifically, this invention pertains to cartridge case trimmers that trim the neck of cartridge cases by indexing on the shoulder of the case as established by the resizing die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The first cartridge case trimmer to index on the shoulder of the cartridge was U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,751 to Doyle D. Gracey. Prior to this all known devices indexed on the head of the cartridge. This prior art device avoided burrs on the inner and outer edges and saved separate use of a deburring stage. It also avoided a chamfer on the outer edge which is a historic safety concern. To accomplish this it was imperative to keep alignment of the cutter with the case. Since this prior art device cuts when a case was pushed into it until nothing was left to cut away, instability develops in the form of shaft wobble. Over time this wobble grows until the cutting becomes erratic and the trimming is no longer uniform from cartridge case to cartridge case. A further limitation of the prior device is that everything is set for a desired caliber. To cut cases for a different caliber, it was easier to have a separate device than to reconfigure the device for a different caliber. The prior device could have alignment problems for the cuttine to match the cartridge.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to allow uniform cutting based on the shoulder of a cartridge case while allowing the shaft of the rotating cutter to remain stable when it encounters the resistance from the actual cutting such that a significantly longer usable cutting life is created.
It is a further object of the invention to allow a single device to be easily modified so it can cut different caliber cases.
It is a further object of the invention to allow the cutter setting to be easily adjustable.